What to give Nami the birthdaygirl?
by Tzaotao
Summary: Kinda a sequel to my other fic: What to give Luffy the birthday boy. this one is written to commemorate Nami's birthday. Summary: Nami's birthday has come, and everyone is happy and making it a great day for her, but what's Luffy up to? One shot story.


**What to give Nami the Birthdaygirl?  
**

Kinda a sequel to my other fic: What to give Luffy the birthday boy.

this one is written to commemorate Nami's birthday

* * *

**(3rd of July, the Thousand Sunny)**

Sunny weather, a mild breeze, fluffy clouds, that hung so low in the sky that it you could almost touch them, brought a soothing shade when passed up above.

A sheltered cove, a nice island with plenty of nooks and crannies to explore and map out.

Nami couldn't be happier.

It was a great day, she had her friends around her and it was her birthday.

23 years old…

Felt almost surreal.

After having crossed most of the Grandline, dealing with the marines, several insanely vicious Shichibukai (either directly opposing them, hurting their friends or being crazy in love with one of the crew), different parts of the World Government or the living disasters that were the individual Yonko, Nami almost hadn't expected to survive this far.

Frowning a little, Nami sweatdropped at all the messes her captain had led the crew into.

Dumb, ignorant, stubborn and impulsive, Nami didn't know which his worst character trait was.

And sometimes she wondered if she wasn't dumber since she kept following him around.

Brushing it aside, Nami focussed on the crew.

Each of her friends had outdone themselves with presents for her, asking themselves over and over "What should I get for Nami?"

Their answers to this had been oddly in character for them.

Zoro had gotten her some quality booze.

Chopper had gotten her bandages that could be easily stored in her climatact, perhaps saving her life in future battles (Nami aimed not to be anywhere near a blade or a gun that wasn't held by one of the crew).

Usopp had gotten her running shoes (a nice thing for avoiding from any potential battles)

Sanji had gotten her a string bikini (which Nami had immediately discovered was 3 numbers too small, perhaps coincidentally, though knowing the perverted chef, she highly doubted it).

Brook had written her a quite pleasant song (Nami had half believed that the skeleton would have joined Sanji in his gift, the top being from him (there simply was no way that Brook would part with the bottom-piece)).

Jinbe had given her a huge clam which not only held a nice pearl (Nami hadn't decided to sell it for more Beli or keep it for later) but also doubled as a classy sunchair courtesy of Franky's mechanical skills (meaning the helmsman and shipwright had split the workload surprisingly well).

Carrot had gotten Nami a new dress, cowered in carrots and paraphernalia or characters from fairy tales (a glass shoe here, a pea on a mattress there and finally a sleeping woman with some odd tailless dwarves running about). Though unlike what Sanji'd gotten her, this one fit perfectly when she tried it on.

Lastly Robin had gotten her an old book of forgotten kingdoms which they had would soon be near.

Nami smirked and giggled at the thought of them all, smiling like crazy, handing her the presents with a mixture of anxious and hopeful anticipation (Not the case with Zoro, who'd been less than enthused at not drinking the Sake himself, Robin was as cool as ever and Jinbee had utmost faith in Nami liking the pearl and clam).

Right a that moment, Nami stood out on the deck, waiting for Sanji ta finish cooking, which had taken a while to persuade him to do, since he kept insisting that Nami try the swimsuit and show him how it looked.

It shouldn't take too long for the chef to finish the food though, as Nami had simply ordered that there be plenty of fruit, alongside the crews favourite foods: Fresh pike, hamburgers, cotton candy, spicy seafood pasta, white rice with booze, Curry and a literal ton of meat!

Thinking of the last dish on the menu, Nami re-evaluated how long it'd take, perhaps as much as an hour more before dinner, but then again, the captain was getting so gluttonous that he'd practically eat the meat raw (he'd gotten pretty glad for rare meats as of late).

Nami sighed as another idea occurred to her:

Aside from breakfast, Luffy hadn't appeared all day.

Thinking about it, the airheaded captain had a strange look on his face.

Nami hadn't had the time to think about it at the time, since Brooks' song about all things he loved about Nami, such as her smile, her navigation skills and specifically her panties (and how much he'd like to see hers) was distracting her.

Afterwards Usopp had made up some lie about how hard it had been to get the shoes (with the supple implication that she should pay him for it, joke's on him, he owed Nami half his future fortune already). Franky had laughed hard at the idea of Usopp wrestling a giant balloon in a thousand meters height and dealing with a living country below him. The navigator herself, was almost impressed by his imagination, but fairly focussed on not paying him a dime for it.

Then followed Robin going through several pages of the book she'd gotten her. While that shouldn't have taken long, Robins' scholarly background made each line seem twice as long, as she kept noting that it contradicted something she'd read previously, or was in tune with some other historians' theories (Authors note: yes this is a thing amongst historians, there's more theories on how to approach history than one should think, and I'd say that the same should be the case for archaeologists).

Post breakfasts' other distractions was made up of:

Franky measuring the future clam chair to her dimensions (Sanji eyeing her appraisingly all the time, whining about the bikini he got her) making sure it was easy to store, went with what else was on deck, was comfortable and perhaps most importantly (to Franky) had a number of accessories, like a cupholder, an umbrella or a small cannon for defence.

Drinking her booze before Zoro _mistook_ it for his own stash.

Talk with Jinbe about where next they should head, both so she had a proper chance to map the islands and could get to their next destination. Unfortunately, as they'd discussed scant days before, no one had ever managed to map the entire island they were on. It was simply too inaccessible for ships to dock at the shore and the island was filled with wild jungle and untraversed mountains.

Lunch, a surprisingly calm affair (Luffy didn't even try to steal meat from her plate… _perhaps that was his gift to her this year?)._

Sunbathing (with that great weather it was only a matter of time, even though the clouds made it impossible to get a tan).

Regaling Carrot with more stories about what different adventures they'd had. Nami was honestly starting to think that the mink was like a little girl, the kind that loved to be told the same stories again and again, regardless of knowing them all by heart at that point. That she'd made Nami wear the dress she'd gotten only cemented it.

So Nami hadn't had that much time to think about anything else but what was immediately presented to her.

Now, after she'd left the crew to get a moment for herself, she wondered why his face had been so red. In retrospect it had kinda looked like he had a headache.

Finding the captain on the bridge, she saw that he was staring intently at the clouds for some reason, face having gotten the colour of an almost ripe tomato.

"Uhh… are you okay Luffy, you've been acting weird for a while now"

When he kept starring at the sky, Nami got annoyed, not just by being ignored, but also partly because it seemed he hadn't gotten her anything for her birthday "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah yeah, sure thing Nami…"

Raising an eyebrow at him, Nami, perhaps oddly, didn't think she should smack him over the head when he was being too impulsive or downright suicidal. Now he was being weird.

And it was freaking her out.

Leaving for the helm, she spotted Jinbe, once again, admiring the workmanship that had gone into the making of the sunny. When he discovered her looking at him with a smirk, he quickly straightened up and with a slight blush, cleared his throat "Hello there Nami-san, all is well I hope?"

"Kinda Jinbe-chan… I think there's something wrong with Luffy"

"Hmm" Jinbe hummed as he joined her in looking down at the captain, still looking at the sky.

"Yes… He's been doing that for some hours now… ever since breakfast…"

"How did no one say anything until now?" _Wait did he skip lunch? Somethings' __really wrong__ here!_

"I think he just waved them off and continued looking up, to be honest some were more concerned with napping or flirting with you" the fishman smirked at her teasingly.

"True… but do you know what has made him like that?"

The helmsman was quiet for a second before he responded "I think it has something to do with what Crocodile said when we met him a few weeks ago"

Wrinkling her nose at that specific encounter, Nami pursed her lips "Considering how much hee insulted the crew, I don't know which insult that could've possibly stuck, the one about Luffy being as smart as a balloon animal? Robin being as trustworthy as decade old milk or that Sanji looked just like his father at that age?"

"Perhaps the one of: _You've got your head stuck in the clouds Strawhat_" Jinbe quoted effortlessly "Luffy did repeat it once I think…" the fishman trailed off, looking unsure how to proceed, before he hastily added "But-I-don't-recall-when"

Nami scoffed at this, nothing made any sense.

Luffy couldn't possibly be stupid enough to look for his own head in the clouds… could he?

"Ugh!" she groaned "I'm felling like I'm at rope's end here!"

"Huh? what did you say Nami?"

Looking down at the captain, Nami could only repeat her statement in confusion, growing more perplexed as it made Luffy light up in a huge grin, part of the redness disappearing in favour of his normal skintone.

"THAT'LL WORK!" he exclaimed, before he stretched out one of his arms to grasp a long coil of rope from the deck "It's perfect for it now too!"

Then he jumped up on the helm to where Nami and Jinbe were standing.

Nami blinked at his behaviour, nothing made sense to her anymore.

Then her eyes got blocked.

When she realised what had happened, she was flabbergasted.

Why'd he given her his hat!

Raising the tip of it, Nami could see Luffy give the rope to Jinbe "ties this would you?"

"Certainly Captain" the fishman responded with an almost conniving smile and a wink.

Then Nami saw where Luffy's arm had gone,

Stretched to the top of the mast.

The other one he'd flung about Nami's waist, holding her close.

Then he jumped backwards, taking Nami with him.

The navigators eyes widened as she realised what he'd thought up this time.

No!

NO!

NO!

She barely had time to scream her protest at the captain as he launched them both towards the sky, using his arm at the mast like a primitive slingshot.

Somehow, Nami had enough awareness to hear that Jinbe actually interjected something about the rope being too short for _that_, and even as she looked back at the Sunny that disappeared below her, the Fishman was frantically looking for more rope to tie together.

That, and her screaming, had alerted the other crewmembers on the deck.

Nami had other concerns. The pair of them were currently flying straight up, nothing to stop them but the edge of the sky itself it seemed.

Then Luffy let go of her, or rather, he stretched so that his arms formed a loop beneath Nami, almost like a swing, and his body widening and thinning.

Nami blinked rapidly as her captain became a makeshift air balloon, caught in the slight breeze, the rope being their lifeline to the Sunny (At this height, even Jinbe appeared as a small blob on the deck, running here and there, no doubt ensuring there was enough rope).

It took Nami a moment to regain enough of her wits, her mouth moving up and down wordlessly as she stared up at Luffy's grinning face.

Then her voice returned with a vengeance "WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU DOING BIRDBRAIN?"

Whipping her head around as Luffy only snickered at her, the navigator and mapmaker was almost speechless as she took in the new environment her captain had launched them into.

"We're above the clouds…" was all Nami could say, as she watched the sight below her eyes.

The clouds that had been lying overhead most of the day had begun to disperse, moving away so that the sun could shine down freely on the island.

And from this vantage point, Nami could see all of it.

The hidden valleys that the mountains had sealed off, the forests and jungles that covered the mountains and hills, rivers teeming with life, flocks of birds flying above the passes. Even the other side of the island was visible at this height. Very cove, lagoon or reef was laid bare before Nami's eyes.

Then she looked back up at Luffy, smiling down at her.

"You like your present?" he snickered down at her.

"You stupid moron!" she half howled and half laughed back at him "You were just waiting for the clouds to move so you could do this!" she pointed angrily up at him "You had me worried you'd lost it when you didn't steal any food at lunch!"

"Wha?" Luffys' face contorted in utter shock "Lunch! I didn't eat all the meat!" a moment of stunned silence followed as he processed the news, small beads of sweat forming on his face.

"Relax Luffy" the navigator soothed her captains fears "Sanji's getting dinner ready right now" inwardly, Nami added an I hope. The chef had most likely appeared on deck the moment he'd heard her scream. Though in the commotion, Nami was a bit unsure if she'd even screamed.

Had she had the time?

No matter

"Hey, you didn't answer me, do you like your gift or not?"

"Luffy, You made me worried! Scared me half to death! Put us both at risk of falling _and_ drowning…. And then you show me this!" she gestured her free hand over the island, her voice.

Overhead, Luffy was getting nervous, but dared not say anything.

He could only wait for Nami to finish her rant at him.

"…I love it…" the orangehaired woman said, her voice soft and as honest as the suns warmth "I can make a perfect map of this place now…"

"Great! You had me worried that I'd done all that thinking for nothing" Luffy laughed down at her with a smile.

"You'd been thinking?!" Nami's grip on his arms tightened with both hands "Don't you dare lie to me Luffy!"

"But I was… I didn't know what best to give you but the you complained to Jinbe that you couldn't see all the islands we get to and then I didn't know to make sure we didn't fly away so you wouldn't get all worried and…"

"Right, Right, you were thinking, you've convinced me!" Nami laughed at him, mentally promising him an earful if he ever did that sort of thing again (at least before she was ready).

They stay up in the air for a good 15 minutes more, Nami just smiling as she noted every little detail in the island they'd come to, measuring the coasts and calculating the best ways inland to explore the vales hidden within. The only thing that was said was a kind "happy Birthday Nami" from Luffy, who surprisingly let her have her space to enjoy the experience.

Then Nami noted a tuck on the rope around Luffy's arm and looked down.

It seemed that the crew was trying to pull the pair down.

As they came close to the deck Nami could see what the individual crewmembers were doing. Zoro and Jinbe were pulling at the ropes with Franky pointing eagerly to a machine, possibly saying it could do it for them. Robin was looking up at the pair with a smile as she untied the ropes from each other. Brook was holding a pair of binoculars to his eyesockets staring intently at them as they descended slowly towards the deck. Then the skeleton slumped his shoulders and with disappointment written on his skull, handed the binocular to Sanji, who wailed almost immediately as he looked up, no doubt jealous that it wasn't him up there instead of the captain.

Chopper was trying to hold back Carrot from crawling up the rope to join them and Usopp was putting the rope back where they'd found them (he looked the least interested in their little adventure).

"So did you have a nice view up there?"

"It was really good Robin, thanks for asking" the navigator smiled back

"Luffy why do you do that sort of things to Nami-shcwann?!"

"But Nami liked my present!"

"It was perfect" the orangette reassured him, giving him a pat on the shoulder and sharing a smile with the captain (to the chefs' chagrin).

"And Brook…" before the musician could respond, Nami had clobbered him over his afro "Don't try to sneak a look up my skirt again if you value your life!"

"But… I'm already dead Nami-san!" the skeleton wailed "And I value…"

"Don't' say it!" Nami gave Brook a sharp glare the shut him up immediately, before he left for the library intent on putting down as much of what Luffy'd shown her on paper as soon as possible.

"So Sanji is there food ready yet? I'm starving!"

Nami didn't hear the Chef's angry reply, she was far too focussed on planning their next route already.

She faintly remembered that she had to give Luffy his hat back. Nami briefly considered putting it on the large pearl on her desk, but it just seemed wrong to let go of his hillbilly-esque trademark headwear.

"I'll give it to him at dinner…" she told herself, though she knew that he'd realise he wasn't wearing it soon enough and come get it. Or perhaps he just trusted her enough to have her keep it for the time being.

Tapping her chin, Nami mused to herself "Perhaps I should hear him out about that new bikini?"

"Nah" she shrugged "Better to get something that fits me, like his present _did_" she giggled as she kept scribbling on the paper, looking forward to the next step on the crews' travels.

She barely heard herself say "Here's to another great adventure" as she

* * *

the end of this one shot story, once again featuring Nami and Luffy.

Happy Birthday for Nami here on the third of July.

I planned to write this when I wrote the previous "What to give Luffy the Birthdayboy", but didn't get started until this afternoon, so it was made in a bit of a hurry to make it on time. Hopefully You've enjoyd this one as much as I have.

RnR please.


End file.
